Hotaru
by 7JAM
Summary: A little shy girl is visited by the epitomy of destruction, Sailor Saturn. She passes on her powers and now the journey begins for her to prove everyone wrong. She makes new friends on the way and fights alongside the Sailor Scouts to find her destiny. ENJOY!
1. First Encounter

Chapter 1: Sudden Encounters

Lights flashed out from all directions. Noises roared around me almost lifting my feet and pulling the ground below me.

My legs trembled and a wave of whispers pushed me to move forward. This haunting moment made it seem like time was nonexistent. A step I took into a pit of fire.

A ring of red flames burned around me and the heat became blinding. "You can't escape us!" Voices called out.

Hotaru's eyelids burst open. _Could it have been a dream? _These thoughts and dreams haunted her for days. "Hotaru, is everything alright?" The voice had been strong and soothing. The door cracked open.

"Yes, everything is fine Daddy." Hotaru looked up at the man with white hair and thick round glasses as they reflected light.

He left calmly, leaving the door almost closed. Light shone through uninvited. Hotaru sat up rubbing her eyes as the hands of darkness grasped her little body from behind.

_Why is this happening to me? _Questions infiltrated her mind. She knew she was alone. No one else was to be trusted.

Her little feet dropped down from bedside. She sat alone wondering what life would be if she were normal.

_You are perfect the way you are, Hotaru. _Her dad's voice had always saved her from the darkness. She wondered what if one day it won't be enough.

She stared down at her pale hands. _What's the use? _She thought. _Everyone thinks I'm a freak. _Faced down, Hotaru's eyes filled with tears.

Every drop that fell down her cheek hit her pale hands. She had but an ounce of strength in her withering body.

"Don't cry my sweet. I promise you one day it will all brighten up. No more tears, Hotaru. Please." Hotaru looked up to face a pale faced girl.

As if she was looking into a mirror, Hotaru moved her head towards the girl's face. The girl kneeled down and met Hotaru's eyes. She grasped Hotaru's shaking hands gently with one hand and wiped away her tears with another.

"Who are you?" Hotaru's words barely left her mouth. She sounded pathetic and she knew it. "Some call me Angel of Silence. Some call me Saturn. You, my sweet can call me Destiny." Saturn looked at Hotaru with comfort.

This strange girl wore a uniform of some sort. Hotaru felt oddly compelled to talk to her, as if she knew her. Hotaru's shaking hands were no longer cold and brittle as before. Saturn had mentally implied some sort of positive force on Hotaru.

Saturn got up and looked down at Hotaru. The light reflected the girls face in a peculiar manner as Hotaru could have sworn her eyes glowed purple.

She held a long wand in her hands that were caressed by long arm-length white gloves. Her facial expression had suddenly turned dark. "Don't forget me Hotaru. I will soon return."

She turned away in silence. Hotaru watched her dark violet skirt sway like soft wind as she took each step. "Goodbye, for now." Hotaru eyes lit up watching the figure slowly vanish before her.

"Destiny!" Hotaru hollered out grasping the figure that no longer existed. It was over. Saturn had left.

_I can't even make friends with ghosts, let alone real people. _She thought to herself.

Hotaru left her bed like she had a fusion of energy. Something deep in her core had just lit up.

"Have fun in class, Hotaru." She watched as he walked down the hallways greeting all the genius children that passed by.

Hotaru grasped her briefcase walking in the opposite direction. She brushed shoulders with a girl and didn't dare look up. "What's wrong with you, freak." Hotaru continued walking.

A hand grabbed Hotaru's short dark hair from behind with great force. Too scared to turn back Hotaru froze in position.

"You better let her be, Jerk!" A strong female's voice called out as she stepped between Hotaru and the predator.

Hotaru had her eyes still closed. "Are you okay little girl?" A warm entity hugged Hotaru's stiff body. "It will be alright."

She smelled the sweet perfume of this angel that hugged her. _Is this angel Destiny? _

Hotaru opened her eyes to find the women's gorgeous bright teal colored hair in Hotaru's face. It had seemed to be too much for Hotaru to take as slowly she fainted in the angel's arms.


	2. Monster

"She's so sweet isn't she? She's sleeping like a baby." Hotaru heard a woman's voice in her head. Her eyes were still closed.

"She is, isn't she," another voice called out. Hotaru fought the dark underside of her eyelids and began to open her eyes. As much as it hurt, she began to rise up out of bed.

She faced down and her dark hair shadowed her face leaving just the white light that twinkled in her eyes. The world was still blurry to her. Her body woke up but her mind was still locked away.

Hotaru lifted her head and saw two pretty women just gawking at her. "Where am I?" She called out.

"Don't worry sweetheart, your safe. The big mean girl's gone." Hotaru recognized the hair. She stared at her beautiful mature face and wondered if it was even possible to be that beautiful.

"Let's go Michelle, she's fine now," Hotaru looked passed Michelle's shoulders. A women with short blonde hair stood impatiently staring at her watch.

"Thank you for everything," Hotaru's weak voice had barely left her mouth but Michelle knew. Michelle smiled and patted little Hotaru's head and walked away.

"Take care, Hotaru!" She turned back before closing Hotaru's door.

Hotaru still sitting in her sheer white blanket looked down at her hands. The room around her was pure white, giving off an essence Hotaru was not used to.

_I'm so used to being alone and in the dark. Is this what it's like to have friends? _Hotaru quickly snapped out of the fantasy when she heard whispers beyond the door.

The women haven't left yet, she thought. Hotaru got up silently putting on white slippers that were provided by the hospital.

She pressed her ear close to the door and closed her eyes to listen. "We know she's a danger, why can't we take her out already?"

"She's still a child Amara, we can't do that. How do we know for sure?"

"Everything about that girl is dark. She's not a weak little girl we think she is. One day, Michelle, she's going to destroy the world. She's a monster."

Hotaru's eyes shot open and she stepped backwards away from the door. She held her mouth not making any noise and crawled back into bed. _Why are they doing this? I am not a monster. I have never hurt anyone._

Hotaru's eyes wept salty tears once again down her face. She held her face under a pillow so no one, especially the women outside would hear.

She pulled her blanket over her head digging a hole for herself. _I just want to disappear, _she thought. Her small pale hands wiped her tears. Her eyes hurt and stood out blood-shot red. She was tired of crying and being weak and defenceless.

She lay silently under the covers staring up at the bright white light that seeped through the blanket. A shadow of a hand suddenly appeared above her and covered the light. Hotaru's heart clenched and her body stiffened.

"Who's there…" she called out with her scrawny barely-there voice. The hand proceeded to get closer and grabbed the blanket above her. The blanket moved off her face and Hotaru got into fetal position with her eyes closed.

"Let me be, please. I haven't hurt anyone!" She cried out loud hoping to be spared. A soft hand stroked her hair gently. An entity sat next to her on the bed. She smelled a strange musky perfume that was oddly hypnotising.

"You're safe. It's only me." Hotaru looked up into the face of Saturn. Inside she lit up a bit but the feeling resisted showing on the outside.

Hotaru did not speak. She hugged Saturn tightly, hiding her face from the cruel world she lived in. The lights in the room dimmed.

Hotaru looked around her. "I know all this light must be blinding your poor soul." Saturn spoke softly hoping to calm Hotaru down from her frenzy.

"Why do they hate me?" Hotaru asked with anger. Saturn continued to stroke Hotaru's hair. She laid Hotaru on her back and stood up to look down at her small figure.

She began to sing.

_Don't be discouraged my sweet._

_The journey has just begun to unfold,_

_You will be the greatest one they seek,_

_You will leave the world so cold…_

She repeated this verse several times with her eyes glowing. Saturn's voice was high but strangely soothing. Hotaru felt hypnotized and enticed by the eyes, the singing and the sweet smell that radiated from Saturn.

Slowly Hotaru's eyes closed and what Hotaru saw in her mind was great power. A symbol began to burn itself on Hotaru's forehead. Hotaru began to clench her body trying not to scream. Saturn opened her mouth to speak, her words came out as if they were echoed, "You have been marked Hotaru."

Hotaru screamed as the power within her spilled out in rays of light. Sudden wind blew around her raising her hair straight up as she looked down.

Tears ran down Hotaru's eyes. "What are you doing to me?" She cried choking on her words. "Help me Destiny! Don't let me fall into darkness!"

Saturn's eyes dimmed again and all wind and power had suddenly disappeared. Hotaru breathes heavily. She looked around and Saturn started walking close to her.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Hotaru hid behind her frail hands. Saturn approached her slowly. "I'm sorry I have no choice. I must pass on my powers, for one day you will become me."

Hotaru looked up at Saturn's frowning face. "What are you?" Hotaru asked with manners.

"I am Sailor Saturn, the Sailor of destruction. I bring on the end of the world. I don't choose to"—she grabbed Hotaru's hands and stared into her gazing eyes—"but I have to. It's who I am and you are the only one I could pass this to."

Hotaru sat in disbelief. "Sailor of destruction?"

"You must find the other scouts, though I am sure they are out to find you right this moment. Please Hotaru, stay strong. You aren't weak. You possess great power and if you wish, you could destroy every last bit of what bothers you."

_I am a monster, _Hotaru let go of Saturn's cold hands. "Okay," she said and turned away facing the floor again.

"It will all be over soon. Don't forget I am always here if you need me. Now I am giving this because I trust you Hotaru. I know you can use this for good. Something about you is special."

She handed Hotaru a charm with the symbol of Saturn the planet on it. She pulled out a small wand that had a golden star attached to it.

Hotaru watched Saturn closely. The little charm fell nicely inside the purple amulet that was inside the star. Handing it to Hotaru, she stood up.

Hotaru stared at the little wand. "What am I supposed to do with this?"

"If you are ever in trouble, Hotaru, call out Saturn Star Power. That is all I can say Hotaru. Please be careful, the journey ahead is dangerous. Find the other scouts, and I wish you luck." Saturn began to walk away holding her long silver wand.

"Will you be back, Destiny?" Hotaru rose out of bed. Saturn turned to face her with her glowing purple eyes. "I am your destiny. Farewell." Hotaru ran towards Saturn as she disappeared.

She looked down at the wand then the empty room around her. _I must be strong. I matter. This is the beginning of my life. _She closed her eyes and held the wand dear to her heart.


	3. Friend

Hotaru walked into school. She walked down the hallways not feeling afraid or shy. Her face was hid from the world by her dark hair. Students walked around like they normally did on busy Mondays. She hit shoulders with another girl.

"Hay!" The girl had long blonde hair flowing down her back. Hotaru spotted a red bow in her hair. She did not belong here. Hotaru looked up at her. The blonde girl leaned over and touched Hotaru's shoulder, "are you alright? I should have watched where I was going." She put her hand on her mouth and giggled.

Hotaru nodded and continued walking. _Strange girl, _she thought. Hotaru held her books tightly and walked into class. Group work was assigned and of course Hotaru's class was an odd number. Hotaru sat quietly looking down at her desk and sighed loud enough for the girl next to her to hear.

_What's wrong with me today? _

"Students, we have a new kid in our class today. Let's all welcome Rini!" The students said hi to Rini as she passed by the students then went back to work.

Rini passed by Hotaru looking for a seat. Hotaru ignored her and sat leaning against her hand looking out the window. She tuned into whispers.

"Don't sit next to her; she's really quiet and weird." A snobby girl whispered to Rini. Rini looked at Hotaru. She smiled; _maybe she's weird like me. _

She walked up to Hotaru and sat next to her. Hotaru turned to face Rini in awe. Rini had big pink pigtails that looked like bunny ears. She smiled happily and swayed her legs in her seat getting excited about learning.

Hotaru wondered why she came to sit next to her. The girl told her she was weird but she still came.

Rini looked at Hotaru, "Hi, I'm Rini!" Hotaru looked at her. _She's actually talking to me. _She thought about the _last _time she thought she had friends. "Oh." She went back to looking out at the window.

"I heard you're really quiet. I guess they are right." Rini tried hard to make conversation. Hotaru, still ignoring the pigtailed menace sighed, "I guess you think I'm a freak to then, huh." Rini frowned. "That's not true."

Hotaru looked at her in peripheral view. She was playing with her fingers frowning and looking down. As much as Hotaru didn't want to trust another person, she couldn't help it. Rini was something different.

"I'm Hotaru." She looked at Rini and smiled. Rini's face lit up and she smiled her widest. "Can we be friends?" She began to sway her legs again.

Hotaru found Rini a bit odd, "I guess we can." It took a while for it to sink in.

They were assigned to write a paragraph about what they liked most about school. Hotaru began to think and looked over at Rini who had written a page and half already. _A friend_, she thought. She smiled to herself.

Rini promised to meet Hotaru when school was over. Hotaru liked the idea of not being in her dark room all day. She waited the school day to be over. The clock had ticked slower than ever but Hotaru knew it would be worth the wait.

The bell rang. Hotaru's head shot up from her desk. She smiled and unlike many times before it wasn't forced. She gathered her things and walked out the door. She ran to the courtyard where not many students were out yet. It wasn't long before she got to the field where they promised to meet.

There she was, in all her pink glory. Rini sat against a tree drawing a picture. Another head popped up from beside the tree. They began laughing. It was the blonde girl with the bow. _I guess she already has a best friend. _

Hotaru began to walk away. "Hotaru," Rini's voice called out but Hotaru didn't want to turn. She ran across the field to see her. "I was waiting Hotaru, let's go!" She grabbed Hotaru by the wrist and pulled her towards the tree.

The blonde girl got up. "Hi! I'm Minako, a friend of Rini's." Rini looked at her and stuck out her tongue. "I wanted to introduce you! Hotaru this is Minako, she is a friend of my…sister and also a friend of mine!"

Hotaru shook hands and smiled at her. Minako smiled at Hotaru, "Well I just wanted to make sure you were okay Rini," she patted Rini's head and Rini giggled, "have fun you two!" Minako left followed by a white cat that jumped down from the tree.

The cat looked back at Hotaru and Hotaru glared at it. "Don't worry! That's Artemis, Minako's cat, he doesn't bite." She smiled at Hotaru and gestured her to sit with her against the tree.

The two drew pictures and laughed through evening time. The sun began to set. Rini looked around. "I guess it's time to go," she sounded sad. Hotaru didn't want to leave either. "I had a great time, Rini!" She smiled and hugged Rini.

"Hello, you two!" A voice came from behind them scaring the girls. Rini looked at a girl with long blonde pigtails. "Serena! Don't you have anything better to do?" Hotaru giggled. "Why you little…"

A man with dark hair leaned over towards them. "Okay, I think it's time for all of us to go home," He picked up Rini and helped Hotaru up. Hotaru looked up at his face. He was beautiful and so flawless.

"Well this is rude of us, I'm Darian and this is Serena." Hotaru smiled and nodded. She looked around at the happy family. "I'm Hotaru…I should be going now…" She picked up her books.

"We can drop you off if you like. Any friend of Rini is a friend of ours." Serena winked at Hotaru and held her bag. Hotaru smiled.

They four walked across the field as the sun set. They laughed the entire way and Hotaru felt as if she knew them from the past.

Hotaru's house came pretty fast it seemed. She slipped between the gates and waved the three goodbyes as they left.

She could still hear Serena and Rini arguing as she got to her front steps. She smiled to herself. She creaked open the door to her dark hollow house. Her eyes dropped all light and glee as she walked in.

She head straight for her room and closed the door behind her. She walked to the light switch and it was the first time in years she lit her room.

She fell backwards on her bed. Her wand fell out from her pocket and onto the bed. She held it in front of her face. The charm sparked and reflected purple light. She frowned. _Maybe I don't need this. _

Hotaru placed the wand in an abandoned empty drawer in her desk and went back daydreaming on her bed.

She began to fall asleep when a voice haunted her. "Don't forget me, I am your destiny." Hotaru yawned and fell asleep. The room darkened as her Dad peered in turning off the light.

He stared at her life-less looking small body that laid still. _Goodnight Hotaru. _


	4. Awakening

**Author's Note**: This is a short chapter, I know. Please let me know how the story is going! I appreciate it. (: Thanks a whole lot for reading. :D

* * *

I opened my eyes. The light that came through the window hurt my eyes. I grabbed the drawstrings and closed as tight as possible. I gripped onto the curtains almost falling to the ground. The world around me was spinning. I took heavy breaths hoping it would stop.

I stood up with knees trembling. My arms felt weightless. My eyes burned in their sockets, I tried to stay clear of objects on the ground in case I fell. My stomach felt sick. My head soon became a burden. I held onto my head hoping my skull wouldn't cave in. Something inside me began to suffocate.

I fell to my knees still holding my head tightly hoping to squeeze my skull until I broke taking me out of my misery. Tears fell down my cheeks and I screamed not being able to hear anything. I looked up for help. The room began to get darker.

Shadow hands returned. They began to reach down trying to grasp any part of my body that stuck out. I fell back reaching for anything to stop them from getting me. I felt my dresser behind me. The hands got close to my face and took swipes until the tip of my nose bled.

A bright purple light shined heavily behind me. The light eased my pain. I opened my eyes and reached behind me. The drawer opened itself and the wand rose up on its own, glowing. My heart suddenly felt lighter. The light had cast away the shadow hands.

I reached for the wand. _It was meant to be. _I grabbed the shining wand tightly in my hands.

"Saturn Star Power!" The words came to me without effort.

Just like that the purple light blinded me until I was in a whole different universe. The symbol burned into my forehead but I didn't feel pain, I felt and overwhelming amount of over. My school uniform had begun to change.

I started to feel stronger. The power was now within me. I closed my eyes as the power lifted me into the air and purple twinkling light caressed my body as my uniform changed into something else. I felt longer and elegant. My hair felt lighter and I felt as I was in a time warp and my body was growing.

The little wand I held before grew into a long silver blade. My feet were surrounded by long purple boots with laces. I touched ground with elegance. Light from behind sparked heavily banishing all shadows behind me.

I closed my eyes. I am awake now.

Hotaru opened her eyes with ease. She didn't feel sadness or happiness. She was just awake. The curtains were left slightly opened. Her room was what it was before.

Hotaru knew what she was and what she needed to do. She reached into the drawer. There it was, right where she left it, the wand. She held the wand close to her and regretted leaving it behind. She knew who she was now. Hotaru got up and got ready for school.


End file.
